


See you in heaven

by Altarf



Series: Suffering Game [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dad Hank, Kinda, Maybe comfort, this is gonna hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altarf/pseuds/Altarf
Summary: The colour human and android blood create when they meet is anything but friendly....it was just supposed to be another job...AKAWell...that went dark faster than intended.





	See you in heaven

It hadn’t been a special case. Just another maniac who decided to develop a deadly hobby and apparently found glee in cutting up humans and androids alike.  
There had been three bodies so far and Hank and Connor had finally found his hideout.  
They had combed the place separately but keeping in sight of each other just in case. They knew the suspect was dangerous and needed to act quickly when they found him. 

Connor had not noticed the gap in the ceiling until it was too late and the human dropped right on top of him and Connor hear something crack before he was pinned down and the knife was plunged clean through his spine.

Hank had started shooting the moment Connor dropped but the man with the knife either didn’t feel pain or was really set on dragging both of them down with them. Four bullets but he still reached the lieutenant before finally dropping. Leaving Hank staring at the knife, now lodged in his chest, with disbelieve. 

He’d stumbled over to the fallen android who was currently trying to see through a red wall of warning messages.

WARNING

LOWER BODY DISCONNECTED - 0% functionality

ARMS - 24% functionality

DAMAGE TO CRANIUM - 89% functionality

THIRIUM LEVELS DROPPING

There were more but he waved them away in favour of forcing his head to turn to the side to see Hank collapsing beside him. 

“Fucking hell, Connor...are you...?”

“Still functional for the time being.” He managed but he couldn’t hide the fear that was bubbling to the surface. He didn’t have long and, from the blood starting to leak from the lieutenant’s mouth, neither did Hank. 

Hank managed to lay on his side, the pain tainting every movement and sound he made. Connor felt a tightness where his chest should have been. He couldn’t feel it anymore or anything below his upper chest. He could somewhat move his arms but when he tried moving one it flopped from his chest to the floor with a thump between the two of them. 

“Think you could contact the station?” Hank managed, spitting out blood that was gathering at the back of his mouth.

Connor nodded, trying and failing to connect to the DPD’s network. He made a face at that.  
“What is it?” Hank asked.  
“My head was damaged when the human dropped on top of me. I can’t connect to the network. I will have to send out a distress signal but that will limit the information I can transmit to location.”

Hank nodded, his hand hovering over the hilt of the knife but he knew better than to pull it out. 

Connor sent out the distress signal to the local emergency hotline. Then, as he realised that would save Hank but not himself, he send out the same signal to New Jericho, hoping against hope that they would be capable and willing to help him out. 

But he didn’t know if any of his signals went through. He had no way of knowing with his communications array damaged as it was. At least it wasn’t his memory bank that was damaged. 

“I’ve sent out a signal to New Jericho and the emergency hotline. If the signal got through we can expect them to be here in, hopefully, less then an hour.”  
“If they got the signal...?”  
“I have no way to tell.” Connor said simply, realising just then that Hank had grabbed his wrist in favour of hovering it over the knife. It was...nice. Warm against the cold feeling of the disconnected body.  
“So for all we know no one’s coming?”  
“I’m afraid so....”  
“Well shit..” Hank mumbled, deflating but flinching as even that slight movement caused him further pain. 

Connor moved his hand sluggishly, managing to grab Hank’s hand and squeezed in what he hoped was a comforting manner and tried to ignore the count down currently blinking angry red in his vision. 

00:36:43 UNTIL SHUT DOWN

He wasn’t going to make it. 

Even if the people of New Jericho were willing to help him it would take them too long to get here and he doubted they had enough blue blood and components matching his to save him. He was practically laying in his own blood at this point, the blue liquid flowing from his cut spine and meeting Hank’s red between them. The colour it created as they curled together was anything but friendly.

He stopped breathing, trying to think. Hank was losing blood but not at too fast with the knife still in the wound. However, given the blood coming from his mouth and the lieutenant’s laboured breathing there was serious internal damage. He would need immediate surgery but he would last for a long while as long as he wasn’t moving. He had to hope his signal got through. 

“Lieutenant...” he started. “Hank...I don’t think I’ll make it.”

Hank just stared at him for a long moment before speaking. “Don’t you bloody dare, you hear me. I’m not dealing with this hell of a world without you.” his voice was low and pained despite the sharp words. “If I get out of this alive you better do so as well.”

“I can’t promise that I will, Hank. I’ve only got so much time and the damage is....extensive...” he was holding back tears as he said it but he needed to be realistic. His hand tightened around Hank’s who answered in turn, again staring at him in disbelieve. He could see tears in the human’s eyes and he felt the pain. 

“Alright....alright then, but if you’re going then I’m going...” he said, his hand again hovering over the knife. 

“Hank, NO! Please don’t!” Connor hissed, the desperation thick in his voice as he tried to move, managing to turn his upper body on it’s side with some effort, though that jostled his cut up spine and he knew he was bleeding heavily now. 

His hand fell onto Hank’s free one and he looked the detective in the eye intently. “Please...”

The lieutenant held his gaze for a few moments before looking away, closing his eyes, his brows furrowing. “Fine. But you better not die on me, Connor.” 

“I will....try...” the android said, his voice hushed. “But it might mean having to reserve energy. I wouldn’t be conscious. It would give me a little more time but....”

“...if that’s what will keep you alive you do that...and Connor...if we don’t make it...” Hank paused, taking a pained breath and adjusting his position. “If there’s a Chicken Feed up there, meet me there, eh? Or a bar. Any bar. I need a drink.”

Connor couldn’t help a small ghost of a smile at that. “I believe I’ve already expressed my believe in the likelihood of there being a haven for androids.”

“Oh, cut the bullcrap! You’ve got a soul! It needs to go somewhere!” 

They stayed there in silence for a while. It wasn’t uncomfortable silence but considering the situation it couldn’t be called comfortable either. 

“Alright. I’ll meet you there.” the android finally said, squeezing Hank’s hand before pulling it away reluctantly. “I’m going to have to power down now, Lieutenant.” 

Hank nodded slowly, his now free hand moving to sit on Connor’s shoulder. “Okay. Okay, just...I’ll see you when I see you.”

Connor smiled gently at his friend. His dear friend. Before closing his eyes and powering the few systems that were still operational down.


End file.
